


A Study in Pink

by fluffehpenguin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ai rhys, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Fluff is here too, Heavy Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, a lot of pining, old phone who dis the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffehpenguin/pseuds/fluffehpenguin
Summary: “-Oh, this is rich,” A hologram flickers into existence, back turned and observing the situation. “Absolutely unbelievable if it wasn’t you,” It turns, gesturing at the torn-up shuttle- flames and all. “Is this some sick‘I save your ass, you save mine’ kinda situation?”It’s voice squeaks. It’s scowling, but there’s something endearing about it. “O-Or are you just sadistic enough to put me in thatthing,” it points to the hexagon on his tattered jacket, “So I can rot out here with your corpse, Jack.”Silence stretches between them, unhurried despite the smoke. Despite the throbbing in his head, he singles out one thing.“That’s- my name’s John, pumpkin. But I wouldn’t mind some saving from a leggy AI.”John (Hyperion, Age: 37, ID: 12859304, Position: Programmer) wakes from a crashed shuttle on Pandora with a bash to the head. But an old failsafe program on his shield (which, is uh, not standard grade) activates. It’s the closest thing to a miracle, and he’s not one to scoff at it on the ass end of an asshole of a planet.Then again, Rhys seems to have beef with some guy called Jack- who seems to be a real dick and looks a lot like himself.(REWORK IN PROGRESS)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. The Ghost and The Pre-Hero

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYEEE
> 
> I am,,,, slowly rewriting this to flow better lmao,,, fix-it fics ain't my strong suit so we're just gonna wing it a bit  
> I have around 3 others planned, 2 fics that need updating and,,,, overall death but I plan to get through at least 5 chapters before unleashing them.
> 
> Tags will probably be added as I go as this is.... gonna get convoluted thanks to _someone_ making bad decisions.

Ya'll gotta watch this space, essentially,,, third chapter and such will be uploaded along with the first and second one later


	2. Personal Assistants and The Stick

WOAH there!!! there ain't nothin' here _yet_ but we're getting there man,,,


End file.
